psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of clinical training videos
"I'd Hear Laughter": Finding Solutions for the Family - Insoo Kim Berg, LCSW *ADHD in the Classroom: Assessment and Intervention - Gary Stoner, PhD, George J. DuPaul, PhD *Assessing ADHD in the schools. Gary Stoner, PhD, George J. DuPaul, PhD *The Abused Woman: A Survivor Therapy Approach - Lenore Walker, EdD *Adlerian Parent Consultation (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Jon Carlson, PsyD, EdD *Adlerian Play Therapy (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Terry Kottman, PhD *Adolescent Family Therapy (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Janet Sasson Edgette, PsyD *The Angry Couple: Conflict Focused Treatment - Susan Heitler, PhD *Arnold Lazarus: Live Case Consultation - Arnold Lazarus, PhD *Cognitive Therapy for Addictions (Brief Therapy for Addictions Series) - Bruce S. Liese, PhD *Cognitive-Behavioral Child Therapy (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Bruce Masek, PhD *Coming Out: Voices of Gay and Lesbian Teens and their Families - Karin Heller, MSW *Connecting with Our Kids - George Papageorge, MFT *Couples Therapy for Addictions: A Cognitive-Behavioral Approach (Brief Therapy for Addictions Series) - Barbara S. McCrady, PhD *Couples Therapy: An Introduction - Dan Wile, PhD, Ellyn Bader, PhD *Couples and Infertility: Moving Beyond Loss - Ackerman Institute, Constance Scharf, LCSW *Down Every Year: A Demonstration of Depth Oriented Brief Therapy - Bruce Ecker, MFT *Effective Psychotherapy with Men - Ronald Levant, EdD, ABPP *Existential-Humanistic Psychotherapy (Psychotherapy with the Experts Series) - James Bugental, PhD *Existential-Humanistic Psychotherapy in Action - James Bugental, PhD *Exploring Narradrama - Pamela Dunne, PhD *Family Secrets: Implications for Theory and Therapy - Evan Imber-Black, PhD *Family Systems Therapy (Psychotherapy with the Experts Series) - Kenneth V. Hardy, PhD *Gender Differences in Depression: A Marital Therapy Approach - Ackerman Institute, Peggy Papp, LCSW *Gestalt Therapy with Children (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Violet Oaklander, PhD *The Gift of Therapy: A Conversation with Irvin Yalom, MD - Irvin Yalom, MD *Harm Reduction Therapy for Addictions (Brief Therapy for Addictions Series) - G. Alan Marlatt, PhD *Harville Hendrix on the Healing Relationship - Harville Hendrix, PhD, Randall C. Wyatt, PhD *In Quest of the Mythical Mate (Audio CD Set) - Ellyn Bader, PhD and Peter Pearson, PhD *Integrating Therapy with 12-Step Programs (Brief Therapy for Addictions Series) - Joan Ellen Zweben, PhD *Irreconcilable Differences: A Solution-Focused Approach to Marital Therapy - Insoo Kim Berg, LCSW *Irvin Yalom: Live Case Consultation - Irvin Yalom, MD *Jacob Levy Moreno: His Life and his Muses - Jacob Moreno *James Bugental: Live Case Consultation - James Bugental, PhD *The Legacy of Unresolved Loss: A Family Systems Approach - Monica McGoldrick, LCSW, PhD *Legal and Ethical Issues for Mental Health Professionals: Understanding *Confidentiality, Privilege, Reporting, and Duty to Warn - Stephen Feldman, JD, PhD *Making Divorce Work: A Clinical Approach to the Binuclear Family - Constance Ahrons, PhD *Mixed Anxiety and Depression: A Cognitive-Behavioral Approach - Donald Meichenbaum, PhD *Moreno Movies - Jacob Moreno *Motivational Interviewing (Brief Therapy for Addictions Series) - William R. Miller, PhD *Multimodal Therapy (Psychotherapy with the Experts Series) - Arnold Lazarus, PhD *Narrative Therapy with Children (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Stephen Madigan, PhD *Object Relations Child Therapy (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - David Scharff, MD *Object Relations Therapy (Psychotherapy with the Experts Series) - Jill Savege Scharff, MD *PTSD and Veterans: A Conversation with Dr. Frank Ochberg - Frank Ochberg, MD *Person-Centered Child Therapy (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Anin Utigaard, MFT *Positive Psychology and Psychotherapy - Martin Seligman, PhD, Randall C. Wyatt, PhD *The Psychological Residuals of Slavery - Kenneth V. Hardy, PhD *Psychotherapy with Gay, Lesbian and Bisexual Clients - Ron Scott, PhD (Series Producer) and 27 Leading Mental Health *Psychotherapy with Medically Ill Children (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Gerald Koocher, PhD *Psychotherapy with the Unmotivated Patient - Erving Polster, PhD *Reality Therapy for Addictions (Brief Therapy for Addictions Series) - Robert Wubbolding, EdD *Reality Therapy with Children (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - Robert Wubbolding, EdD *Rollo May on Existential Psychotherapy - Rollo May, PhD *She's Leaving Me: A Four-Stage Treatment Model for Men Struggling with Relationship Loss - Steve Lerner, PhD *Solution-Focused Child Therapy (Child Therapy with the Experts Series) - John J. Murphy, PhD *Solution-Focused Therapy (Psychotherapy with the Experts) - Insoo Kim Berg, LCSW *Stages of Change for Addictions (Brief Therapy for Addictions Series) - John C. Norcross, PhD *Time Limited Dynamic Psychotherapy - Hanna Levenson, PhD *Tools and Techniques for Family Therapy - John Edwards, PhD *Treating Alcoholism in Psychotherapy - Stephanie Brown, PhD *Understanding Group Psychotherapy - Irvin Yalom, MD *Understanding and Preventing Suicide - Lisa Firestone, PhD, The Glendon Association *Voices of Suicide: Learning from those who lived - Lisa Firestone, PhD, The Glendon Association *When Nietzsche Wept - Irvin Yalom, MD *The Zerka T. Moreno Series (3 DVDs) - Zerka Moreno, TEP